Lucius Vampire
by Zandra Spearrit
Summary: Draco ist einsam, doch das ändert sich als er eines Tages durch den Verbotenen Wald schlendert. Er trifft auf Cathie... sie ist keine Hexe, doch was dann? Und dann gibts auch noch Dracos Drogen-und Sexsüchtigen Cousin Chad...lest lieber selbst!:-)
1. meet the family

Lucius Vampir  
  
Disclaimer: Die Charaktere gehören J.K. Rowling.   
  
Ich verdiene kein Geld damit und vergreife mich an keinen Copyrights.  
  
Warning: for later chapters rape, slash , lemon, lime  
  
Da ich ein paar neue Charaktere eingebaut habe, hier der erste Steckbrief:  
  
Name:Chad Delaware  
  
Alter:17  
  
Besonderes:ist der Sohn von Lucius Malfoys Bruder Jason, also Dracos Cousin,  
  
er ist Drogensüchtig und Sexsüchtig  
  
Aussehen:blonde Haare mit weißen Strähnen- nach oben gegelt, eisblaue Augen, muskulös  
  
Piercings: linke Augenbraue, Zunge, unterm Mund, innere Ohrmuschel  
  
Hobbies:Sex, Skateboarden, Snowboarden, BMX  
  
Chapter one:  
  
meet the family  
  
"Quatsch Sex ist das wichtigste überhaupt! Stell dir mal vor dein Schwanz..."  
  
Man... konnte Chad denn nicht einmal die Klappe halten!? Immer muss der von Sex reden.   
  
Ich will das gar nicht wissen.  
  
"Jetz ehrlich Draco, dein ewiges Jungfrauen-Getue geht mir auch total auf den Sack!   
  
Du bist nun schon 16!Ich hatte meinen ersten Sex schon vor 5 Jahren!"  
  
"Ja ja mit 12, ich weiß...", antoworte ich genevt. Was soll das? Ich hab eben keine Freundin...  
  
Was erwartet der von mir? Pansy Parkinson? Nein danke! Ich bin doch nicht er, der alles vögelt,  
  
das Titten hat. Ach ja, wenn er n geilen Typen trifft, nagelt der ihn auch noch.  
  
Selbst vor seiner großen Schwester macht Chad ja nichtmal halt...  
  
Ok, meine Familie ist sowieso total verkorkst.  
  
Lucius... der ist nur hinter seinem Erfolg her. Er trinkt und rastet andauernd aus.   
  
Das bekomm ich dann zu spüren. Aber an Schläge und... alles hab ich mich schon lange gewöhnt.  
  
Im Grunde könnte er auch genauso gut Chads Vater sein. Denn jede Nacht bringt er eine andere  
  
Schlampe aus Knockturn Alley mit in unseren Landsitz.  
  
Mum kann da auch nichts machen. Sie ist viel zu schüchtern und hat genug damit zu tun, den Ruf  
  
meiner "Familie" zu erhalten.  
  
Und ich? Tja ich bin klein-Malfoy. Meine Aufgabe war es eigentlich nur Sankt Potter nach Slytherin zu  
  
schleusen, damit Dad ihn dann auf die dunkle Seite ziehen kann. Doch das ist mir ja bekannterweise nicht geglückt.   
  
Somit versuch ich ihm jeden Tag das Leben zur Hölle zu machen.  
  
Das klappt bis jetzt auch ganz gut.  
  
Eigentlich bin ich eher sensibel und möchte mich nicht immer mit ihm bekriegen. Doch als Malfoyspross   
  
ist das wohl meine Pflicht. Die eiserne Maske aufrecht erhalten... das ist mein einziges  
  
Lebensziel.  
  
Achso, Chad labert ja immer noch... Was solls ich hab sowieso nichts mitbekommen.  
  
"Und deshalb solltest du dir langsam Gedanken machen ob du nicht mal mit mir ins Bett gehen solltest."  
  
Ist der jetzt fertig mit seinen Ausführungen? Ja? Ok. Ich nicke langsam, nur um ihn loszuwerden, natürlich und  
  
verlasse den Gemeinschaftsraum.  
  
Es ist bereits nach Mitternacht aber schlafen kann ich bestimmt noch nicht. Also schlender ich wie so oft  
  
nach draußen in den Verbotenen Wald. Filch hält mich schon seid ewiger Zeit nicht auf.  
  
Ihm ist es egal wenn ich von Werwölfen gefressen werde. Und mir ist es ehrlich gesagt auch gleichgültig.  
  
Genüsslich atme ich die kühle Luft ein. Endlich allein.   
  
Doch nach einigen Schritten bemerke ich eine tiefrote Pfütze im Schnee.   
  
"Ziemlich geiler Kontrast, dieses rot auf dem wei", denke ich zuerst. Vielleicht wieder ein  
  
totes Einhorn..."  
  
Doch dann fällt mir ein, dass Einhornblut ja silbern ist... Dad hat mal was gesagt vom ewigem Leben und so...  
  
Schon merkwürdig... Ist mir aber auch egal, denn was auch immer da blutet bin ja nicht ich.  
  
Insgeheim hoffe ich aber, dass es Hagrid ist, der endlich mal von einem seiner Monster verletzt wurde.  
  
Nach einigen Schritten wiederholen sich die Pfützen und eine Fußspur daneben.  
  
Automatisch folge ich den Spuren im Schnee ohne zu wissen warum.  
  
Die Spuren enden und ich sehe hoch. Ich stehe vor einem Baum und an ihm gelehnt sitzt ein  
  
Mädchen im kalten Schnee. Sie hat blutrote Haare und wunderschöne grüne Augen.  
  
Nichts gegen die Augen von Potter, wenn ich heute daran zurückdenke...  
  
Sie hat eine große Wunde an der Stirn und ihre Kleider sind größtenteils zerrissen und blutverschmiert.  
  
Ich gehe langsam näher an sie heran und höre sie leise schluchzen.  
  
Instinktiv lege ich vorsichtig meinen Mantel um sie, denn sie zittert schon vor Kälte.   
  
Wer weiß wie lange sie schon hier draußen hockt.  
  
" Hi... Kann ich dir helfen?", frage ich sanft.  
  
Irgendwie fasziniert sie mich und ich möchte sie nicht hier allein lassen.  
  
Sie blickt mich an:" Sie dürfen mich nicht finden!"  
  
Ihre Augen sind voller Angst. "Wer?" frage ich verwirrt.  
  
Sie antwortet mir nicht.  
  
"Komm mit zu mir... Du kannst nicht hier in der Kälte bleiben."  
  
"Sie dürfen mich nicht finden!" sie schreit schon fast und Tränen kullern ihre Wangen hinunter.  
  
Ich setze mich neben sie und streiche ihr die Tränen aus dem Gesicht:" Ganz ruhig. Ich bin  
  
Draco. Und du?"  
  
Ihre Stimme ist schwach und sie redet sehr leise, jedoch verstehe ich sie gut:  
  
"Cathie..."  
  
Ich nicke:" Hi Cathie... Komm bitte mit zu mir. Ich verstecke dich... vor wem auch immer...  
  
Bei mir kannst du dich ausruhen und ich geb dir was zum Anziehen."  
  
Ich stehe auf und reiche ihr meine Hand.  
  
Sie zögert.  
  
"Vertrau mir", sage ich und versuche dabei zu lächeln um ihr Mut zu machen.  
  
Sie nimmt meine Hand und wir gehen zurück ins Schloss.  
  
Vorsetzung folgt...  
  
Please review 


	2. getting closer

Chapter 2:  
  
getting closer  
  
In meinem Zimmer angekommen setzen wir uns aufs Bett. Zum Glück bin ich Vertrauensschüler,  
  
da hab ich mein Einzelzimmer. Im Gemeinschaftsraum könnte ich sie nicht verstecken.  
  
Schüchtern blicke ich sie an:" ich... ich hol dir was zum Anziehen..."  
  
Ich verlasse das Zimmer und suche ein paar Sachen aus meinem Schrank. Hm... was passt ihr wohl?   
  
Ich hab doch nichts für Mädchen... Hm... hier ist noch ein Pullover und ein Rock... Wo kommt denn der Rock  
  
her? Achso, der ist wohl von Chads Freundin Lilly. Die beiden hatten ja das Zimmer vor mir...   
  
Sie hat ihn wohl liegengelassen. Ist ja auch egal.  
  
Mit einem Verbandskasten und den Klamotten gehe ich zu ihr zurück. Oh... Ich werde total  
  
rot und starre sie an. Cathie hat sich inzwischen ihre Klamotten ausgezogen und sitzt jetzt nur noch in Unterwäsche  
  
auf dem Bett und schaut schüchtern auf den Boden.Ich weiß ja dass das unhöflich ist... ziemlich un-malfoy sogar.  
  
Aber was soll ich tun? Ich hab noch nicht viel Erfahrung mit Mädchen...  
  
"Draco?"   
  
Ich werde abrupt aus meinen Gedanken gerissen.  
  
"Tut mir wirklich leid... Ich... ich werd erst mal deine Wunden desinfizieren."  
  
Ich setzte mich auf einen Stuhl vor sie und betupfe mit einem Wattebausch ihre Kratzer auf ihren Schultern.  
  
Dann die auf ihrem Bauch.  
  
Ich darf sie nicht anstarren.  
  
"Fertig! Hier sind noch ein paar Sachen. Deine sind ja ziemlich... kaputt."  
  
Ich drehe mich um, während sie sich umzieht. Dann ist sie fertig und ich setze mich neben sie auf mein Bett:" Cath...  
  
Vor wem läufst du weg?"  
  
Sie schüttelt den Kopf:" Das kann ich dir nicht sagen! Du würdest mich rausschmeißen...  
  
Du hättest...Angst vor mir."  
  
Angst? Ich bin verwirrt:" Angst? Wie könnte ich vor einem so süßen Mädchen Angst haben?!"  
  
Oh Gott, hab ich grad wirklich süß gesagt? Wie peinlich.  
  
Sie nimmt meine Hand:" Ich bin anders als andere... Ich verdiene es eigentlich gar nicht,   
  
hier bei dir zu sein. Ich sollte draußen im Wald erfrieren..."  
  
Tränen laufen ihre Wangen hinunter.  
  
"Was redest du denn da? Ich glaube nicht, dass du böse bist. Das ist sicher alles nicht  
  
so dramatisch."   
  
Sie weint jetzt noch mehr:" Doch ist es!"  
  
Ich streiche sanft über ihre Wange:" Bitte weine nicht. Ich bin doch für dich da.  
  
Egal was passiert ist."  
  
Ich schaue ihr tief in die tiefgrünen Augen. Unsere Köpfe kommen sich langsam näher...  
  
bis sich unsere Lippen berühren. Mein erster Kuss...  
  
Ihre Lippen sind so weich... Ich möchte mehr...  
  
Langsam stupse ich mit meiner Zunge gegen ihre Lippen und sie gewährt mir Einlass.  
  
Meine Zunge gleitet langsam in ihren Mund. Dort werde ich schon von ihrer weichen Zunge empfangen und unsere  
  
Zungen spielen schüchtern miteinander.  
  
Sie schmeckt so gut. Irgendwie nach Himbeere mit einem Hauch von Pfefferminze.  
  
Ich ganz berauscht von diesem Geschmack und werde langsam fordernder. Ich möchte nicht, dass  
  
es aufhört. Ich will diesen Kuss nicht beenden. Nicht jetzt, nicht gleich. NIE!  
  
Doch uns geht der Atem aus und wir müssen unsere Lippen trennen.  
  
Sie schaut mich mit ihren großen Augen an und ich lege meine Stirn an ihre und lächel sie  
  
liebevoll an.  
  
Tausend Schmetterlinge flattern in meinem Bauch...pinke Schmetterlinge sind es bestimmt.  
  
Ist das Zuneigung? Freundschaft? Oder... vielleicht Liebe?  
  
"Und was nun?", fragt sie lächelnd.  
  
"Wir sollten etwas schlafen. Du siehst müde aus."  
  
"Du hast recht..."  
  
"Du bekommst natürlich mein Bett. Das ist groß und kuschelig. Ich schlaf dann auf der Couch."  
  
Ich begleite sie zum Bett und decke sie zu.  
  
Ich weiß nicht, was ich jetzt tun soll... sie wieder küssen? Sagen "Ich liebe dich?" Nein...  
  
Ich weiß doch gar nicht, was ich für sie empfinde.  
  
Sie beugt sich zu mir hoch und küsst mich sanft auf meine Lippen. Ich lächele:" Gute Nacht, Cath!"  
  
Ein letzter Kuss von mir auf ihre Stirn und ich lege mich auf die Couch.  
  
"Draco?"  
  
"Ja?"  
  
"Danke für alles. Ich glaube... ich bin dabei mich in dich zu verlieben...Schlaf gut."  
  
"Hast du das grad wirklich gesagt? ... Cathie?..."  
  
Sie schläft schon.  
  
Nun schließe auch ich meine Augen. Ich hoffe es wird bald wieder Morgen sein, damit ich wieder in ihr wunderschönes Gesicht  
  
schauen kann.  
  
Fortsetzung folgt.  
  
Würd mich freuen wenn ihr reviewt! 


End file.
